Total Drama Oasis
by OasisJournal
Summary: Deep in a hidden desert, a small oasis that used to be a correctional facility is now the spot for the next season of Total Drama: Total Drama Oasis! PM me your OCs and lets get the ball rolling! (No 'perfect' OCs .)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I guess its time I wrote a story for once, so I am gonna do a collab with all of you. I will post the app on my profile, MESSAGE ME IT FILLED WITH YOUR CHARACTER. Also, once everyone is picked (6-8 girls, 6-8 boys), and the announcement chapter is up, please message your character's opinions of the others ^^**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this series...**

"Really, this is seriously the best you could do?," A man in his mid-thirties said as he looked at the shabby houses that surrounded the water in the desert, probably the only water for miles around. It was crystal clear and surrounded by trees.

"Well it was free, considering its an abandoned correction camp. The damn kids need it, that's for damn sure!," a tall dark man replied.

"Well, that saves us the money, at least. Good idea, Chef. ," Chris McClean replied, "Has anyone replied to our call for contestants?" Chef only handed him a large bundle of envelopes and yellow packages with tapes in them. Chris sighed,"Okay, now for the easy part."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! You sent them in, and I brought them out! Here we are!**

**Disclaimer:Yeah no not mine**

* * *

The sun was blazing hot as Chris sat under the shade of a slightly improved cabin, running his hand through his hair. A fan hummed in the background as his voice spoke,"The heat of the desert can bring the worst in people, so what would happen if we put already moody teens in 90 degree weather? Find out now on Total Drama Oasis!"

A white stretch limo with bull horns runs down a dirt road, sputtering as it pulled up to the first cabin. Chris grinned,"I wonder who could be this early? I guess the one, the only-"

"Shut up.," A deep, calm voice said as the door opened to the limo. A pair of very deep blue eyes looked over the area, and the fan blew back silken black strands that barely touched his eyebrows. A slender, pale male stepped from the vehicle, wearing a form fitting light gray button up shirt and regular blue jeans, as well as gray and white tennis shoes. He threw his dark blue duffle bag over his shoulder, and closed the door.

"You're no fun, Kayden," Chris pouted as the teen simply tossed his bag to the side and sat on the porch, in front of the fan. Kayden softly sighed, closed his eyes, and rolled his neck, even as Chris shouted,"Hey! Stop hogging the-"

At this moment, another limo pulled into the area, and this time a head of platinum blonde hair jumped out from the top. A busty teen girl with shining green eyes and a long ponytail popped shouted,"Hey Chris! Hey fellow contestant!" With that, she placed her hands down in front of her to get out from the roof, her bust showing from the neckline of her white button up vest. She slipped smoothly out of the sunroof, dusting off her short shorts and reaching into the limo to grab a small backpack. On the underside of her forearm, a black thorny stem with green roses stood out on her tan skin.

"We needed someone to be the eye candy," Chris whispered to the camera, which nodded. However, if one looked behind him as he said that, the girl's eyes narrowed, before regaining their innocent and gullible shine,"Hi, my name is Beatrice Bennel, but call me B.B. Its nice to meet you!"

Chris nodded,"Of course, B.B. You can sit yourself next to Kayden." B.B skipped past, her boots skidding dirt behind her as she took a graceful leap and leaned over Kayden with a grin, her long silvery blonde hair fluttering in the breeze,"Hi, Kayden!"

The other teen gave a quiet 'hn' as the next limousine pulled into the dirt road , and a tall, lean fellow with brown hair with natural blond high lights and aviators stepped from the vehicle. He wore dark blue jeans, black converse, a black Twenty One Pilots band tee, a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt open to show the band shirt, and a black baseball cap worn backwards on his head.

"Hey, Spencer! What's up," Chris asked, holding his hand up for a high five. Spencer just hummed briefly, but still gave him a high five as he walked by to set his bag down and sit with the others. B.B sat down between the two boys and gave a small, brief smile to Spencer. Spencer simply took out his MP3 as she turned to look at the water. Kayden opened his eyes and looked at the direction of the two, before nodding and closing his eyes again.

"Man, you three are _bland!_ Luckily our fourth contestant is coming up right about-," just as he said that, a car sped into him and hit him, only knocking him down. Spencer's head snapped to the incident, B.B covered her mouth to conceal a grin, and Kayden's eyes opened as he smirked. Chris groaned as he stood, his hair disheveled. He banged on the hood, shouting,"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"How about you pay more attention?," A feminine voice with a French accent. Chris sighed, "Hello, Viola..."

"Hello.," a girl with honey colored hair popped out of the vehicle, as well as another girl with black eyes and hair. Viola, dressed in orange sunglasses, a gold cross necklace, jacket, black tank top underneath, and a blue bra. She looked over to the other contestants, and her lips quirked. Kayden raised an eyebrow at her, before looking at the other girl.

"Hello, its very nice to meet you all. My name is Michiko.," The girl curtsied with the skirt of her blue sailor seifuku, the red tie on it standing out against the colors of her features and clothes. Spencer nodded his head, and B.B grinned with a bright 'Hello!'

"Woah, Chris, are you okay?," A deep but kind voice asked, making everyone turn to it.A tall, broad shouldered, olive-skinned teen with brown sugar colored hair parted to the left and moss green eyes wearing a dark green shirt and brown slacks jogged over to the host, before holding the man's shoulders and looking over him. The host shrugged him off with a,"I'm fine, Mark, I'm fine."

"Well at least fix your hair then," Mark scolded lightly with a smile that seemed too adorable to be on a teen built like a tank. Chris's hands immediately flew to his hair, fixing it as Mark turned to everyone as he waved,"Hello everyone! I'm Mark and I look forward to working with you all!"

"Quite a fall that dousche took, right?," a scrawny but fit guy with wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes muttered as he walked past Mark. He wore a white T-shirt, a red hoodie, jeans and brown shoes. His silver pendant shone through the bright, hot sun as he went to the fan's breeze.

"Smooth, Sebastian," Chris retorted. Sebastian glared back, but pursed his lips and turned his back on the host.

"Are you guys really fighting already? That's mean!," A voice chirped as an auburn haired, brown eyed girl dashed to the cabin,"Also, the limos are starting to build up..." Chris waved the limos away as the girl pushed up her oval glasses, "Ah, I'm glad I got sunscreen before I left." She smoothed out her daisy print dress over her very slim and smooth body, before dusting off her tights. She then paused and pouted,"Ah, I am shortest once again... "

"Oh get over it, Sylvia. Just go stand with the other-"

"Here!," Mark said as he scooped Sylvia up and placed her on his broad back,"Now you should be taller!"

"Oh! Thank you!," The auburn haired girl said as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You have a really strong back... Do you happen to swim?"

"Finally, I thought something broke up here,, " Someone said, interrupting the conversation. A slightly chubby male with dark skin and friendly brown eyes walked by as the limos drove ran his hand through his short brown hair,"Hello!"

"Hey Howie! How's it goin'?," Chris asked, holding his hand out for a high five. Howie took the offer and grinned,"Pretty good now that I'm finally here, Chris. This is such a pretty place." The teen smiled as he walked over to the looked over everyone, pausing long on Mark to see him run around with Sylvia on his back to hear her giggles.

B.B grinned at Howie,"Aww, you're so adorable! I'm B.B, nice to meet you, Howie! "

"Likewise, B.B!," Howie replied, returning the grin. Chris turned to a splash, and turned to scold Sylvia and Mark, but his jaw dropped before he shouted ,"TRIXIBELL! I THOUGHT I TOLD THE INTERN TO TELL YOU NOT TO JUMP IN THE WATER!"

"...," Trixibell hummed n the distance, making everyone crane their necks to see her. A tree had blocked the path, but luckily the new girl had perched on a big rock. She brushed her long hair from her blue eyes, her sandy blonde hair already starting to dry. She had tanned skin with freckles dotted across her high cheekbones and arms. She wore a black sports bra and black soaked leggings.

"Everyone, this is Trix. She doesn't talk much, and I don't think she listens much either. CHEF!" Chef Hatchet road into the water with a boat and jumped to grab Trix, who was quicker and dived back into the water. As she moved underwater, Chef put on a snorkel and dove after her.

"Is that really necessary," A monotone voice said, just behind Chris. Chris jumped and the contestants froze, before Chris turned around, "Cinder, dude, don't kill me of a heart attack..."

"But that's the whole point of me being here, no?" The teen replied, taking a drag from a cigarette. He was the shortest of the guys, reaching at about 5'5. He had sky blue eyes and pale skin most women would die a thousand times for, as well as well trimmed black hair. He wore a dark green black lined hooded t-shirt with a low v-neck revealing a gray and white striped undershirt and beige cargo pants.

"Noooo, the point of you being here is to scare everyone else!," Chris said, pointing to the group. B.B and Viola gave an indignant 'HEY!' as Cinder looked them over.

"Looks way too easy," He commented under his breath in a foreign language, to which Michiko frowned lightly at. Chris only laughed and pushed the teen to the group, which Teathan dodged to sit in the farther corner.

"HA, GOTCHA!," Chef shouted in the distance, saying he caught Trixibell. He took her to shore and tossed her to the rest of the group. She simply rung out her hair and stood in the sun, looking over her competition.

"Wow, just because I yelled at him, my manager sent me to a loser camp. Fan-fucking-tastic.,"A cold voice spoke. Kayden gave a low whistle,"Well if it ain't Crystal Bay."

Crystal, A girl with bright red curls and dark gray eyes stood before the group, her hair pulled in a high ponytail. She wore a pair of gray shorts and a tight fitting blue tank top with a green polka dotted egg on it, and black heels. She placed a hand on her hip and snarled at Kayden,"And ain't it Kay-veman. Lemme guess, your doctor sent your crazy ass here."

"Pot, meet Kettle."

"Fuck off."

"U-Um, I believe I'm the la-last o-one...," said a boy who stepped between the two squabblers. He had shiny black hair that was combed into spikes, dark brown eyes, and dark brown skin. He wore a paor of gray jeans and a white t-shirt. He pushed up his thin oval glasses, "A-At l-least that's how it seemed..."

"Oh thank god. Everyone, this is Andrew. Now that he's here, we can all get started," Chris said pointedly, glaring at Crystal and Kayden. The two hmphed and turned away from each other. Andrew sighed deeply, and Viola grinned.

"Now, Chef will serve you breakfast and dinner. Lunch is not served, so go scavenging if you get hungry. Swimming is only available at night and during specific challenges. The boys are in this cabin to the left, the girls to the right. Bathrooms are first come, first serve, and in the middle. We have a confession cam somewhere next to the lake. ," Chris pointed in a random direction.

_***confession cam***_

_**Mark grins,"Everyone seems cool! But this is a competition... "**_

_**Viola rolls her eyes,"THIS is my competition? Easier million ever.**_

_**Sebastian laughed,"Ah, this will be so fun..."**_

_***End cams***_

"Now go get settled in, campers, because you're in for a long summer.," Chris said with a laugh.

"Well no fucking duh," Spencer replied as everyone moved to their cabins.

* * *

**Please send in your characters opinions of the other characters through PM! ^^ Also, send in possible desired teammates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it was hard coming up with the first challenge and harder to come up with teams because some people didn't answer the question I was gonna use to determine teams, so I guess here goes nothing. Everyone and their mother wanted Mark for an ally, so I had to have Mark's creator, Bebe, choose his allies.**

_The Girl's cabin_

Crystal was the first to walk in, only to shriek at what she saw. Instead of beds, there were mattresses and boxes of bed parts,"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Will you please shut up, its not the end of the world," Viola said, resulting in a glare from Crystal.

"HA, HA HA, These just came in this morning and yours truly had a bad hair morning, so its a warm up for you guys to make your own beds! Good luck!," Chris said on the speaker. Trixibell, now with a button up white top on and her long blonde hair braided, rolled her eyes.

"Guys, calm down, they are standard snap and screws...," Sylvia said as she set her bag down and whipped out a pocket knife from nowhere.

"Wo-woah! Where did you pull that from?," B.B. shouted, jumping back.

"My pocket, princess. Now take it and start working," Sylvia said, handing the knife to Michiko. Michiko gave a cheerful,'Thank you!' And sliced through the tape like melted butter, before tossing the knife behind her. Viola barely ducked and whimpered as Trixibell simply dodged it, her poker face unwavering. She yanked out the knife and moved to line up the unopened boxes.

Crystal, Viola, and B.B. simply looked at each other as Trixibell stood at one end of the boxes,before casually slicing through all of them, opening them at once. Viola gave a polite 'thank you' as Crystal and B.B. just stared at Trixibell. Closing the knife and handing it back to Sylvia, Trixibell simply said,"If we get this done quick enough, we can go ahead with our first challenge."

Crystal simply stood as B.B. gave a bright,"Yes ma'am!"

_***Confession cam***_

_**Crystal looked surprised, "The freak actually talked! I was expecting her voice to be a lot more annoying... But its pleasantly deep."**_

_**Viola crossed her arms,"You know, I suspected her to be more cold shouldered, but you have to admire her sense of time."**_

_**Michiko smoothed out her skirt,""So far everyone seems nice, except Kayden. He's giving off an aura of arrogance. Really annoying."**_

_**Trixibell simply sat down in the tent and shrugged, "I don't know why people assume stuff about me by what other people say. I simply say what needs to be said and do as I see fit."**_

_***End Confession Cam***_

Sylvia was quick with the build and the screwdriver, making B.B. stare in awe as she snapped the sides of the beds and started setting on the mattresses,"Woah! How did you do that!?"

"My father is a mechanic. This stuff is Tinkertoy level to me... ," Sylvia pushed up her glasses, before turning to Michiko,"Here, let me help you with that..."

Meanwhile, Crystal was screaming at her screwdriver, unable to hold it right while Viola and even Trixibell grinned.

* * *

_The Boys' cabin_

Howie hummed as he snapped the last pieces of the bed, together, before placing the wood at the bottom of the from, before pausing,"I wonder if I can trim a bit of wood off this to make posts to hang mosquito netting..."

"Where would you get the netting though," Kayden pointed out as he simply laid down on the box spring and mattress on the floor. Mark sighed for the second time and shook his head,"Kayden, I told you, you'll get back cramps without the proper back support."

"I don't see why you bother. If he wants back aches, then let him, mother hen.," Sebastian said as he snapped in the last part. Mark simply laughed, before Andrew fell over with a side of the bed.

Spencer simply hummed along with 'Car Radio', the song blaring from his headphones. Kayden threw his pillow at him, with a dull,"Turn it down..."

Spencer caught the pillow and threw it back with a muttered 'Smother yourself.' Cinder had skipped the bed and hug a large hammock right beside the window, lounging like a cat. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the smallest, who simply opened an eye to give a sidelong glance back at him.

_***Confession Cam***_

_**Sebastian frowned,"The only nice one seems like Mark. Andrew doesn't seem like much, Cinder and Kayden both look like the condescending type, and I'm not sure what to make of the others."**_

_**Kayden yawned,"I'm after mother hen and ghost boy. Mark seems too nice, and Cinder is... I dunno."**_

_**Andrew pushed up his glasses,"I-I'm honestly not sure why my mom sent me here..."**_

_***End Confession cam***_

"Is everyone done?," Howie said as he plopped down on his bed. He seemed to ignore Cinder and Kayden as he looked around, then smiled,"Then I guess we should head outside..."

"Just give me a minute...," Spencer said, laying down on his bed. Mark smiled as he stepped out.

* * *

_*Ten minutes later*_

"Well it looks like most of you got your 'beds' done, so I guess its time to filter you into teams with a game of cards," Chris said, pulling out a deck of cards,"These babies are weighed and waterproof. I'm going to throw 14 cards into this here lake. Its up to you to dive in, find a card, and meet up at the cafeteria tent. You have until sunset. If you don't retrieve a card, then its up to me to choose your team. Which won't be pretty," Chris finished with a laugh and a smirk.

With that, the dark haired host pulled out a handful of cards ands tossed them into the water. Mark looked a bit unnerved as everyone else ran to get on their swimsuits. Trixibell, however, simply started to peel off her button up top and edged to the water, before tossing herself in. "Looks like Trix doesn't waste any time getting her hands on the harp."

Chef, however, had other plans as he dived in from the other end. Chris smirked,"And this wouldn't be too easy for anyone."

* * *

Sebastian was the first one out in his blue swim-trunks as he approached the water, staring down at its crystal clear depths, He squinted his deep blue eyes, until he spotted a card not far from the drop off. He stepped into the water, until he dove in at the drop off. His dark brown wavy hair floated around his face as he swam closer to the card, reaching out a hand.

However, just as he almost had in, a flash of blonde hair and black swooped down and grabbed it before him. Lighter blue eyes stared into his, before Trixibell swam off. Sebastian moved the the surface and took a breath for air, looking around for the thief. Trixibell, however, was back on the shore and looking at the card, which was the nine of clubs.

_***Confession Cam* **_

_**Sebastian tugged at his hair,"DAMMIT!"**_

_**Trix flipped the card around with a small hum,"If Mom taught me right, a nine of clubs means 'reserving thoughts and emotions'... I guess its a sign."**_

_***end Confession Cam***_

Sebastian glared at her, to which Trix only smirked at. As Viola came out in a red two piece, Sebastian only tread the water, looking for another card.

* * *

Howie had surfaced for air as he found a card, a three of diamonds. He ran his hand through his hair and swam to shore, letting his green and blue swimtrunks dry in the sun. He took a deep breath of air and looked around. Sebastian had finally got ahead and had a card, an ace of spades. Viola, however, was fighting Chef for some odd reason.

"Give me the forsaken card, you numskull!,"She said, before grabbing his lifted elbow and kicking him in the stomach. Chef sputtered and dropped the card (a , after which Viola dived. Chef cough for a minute, before he saw Sylvia, dressed in a pure white one piece with a skirt around the waist, canon ball in next to him, and dove after her.

_***Confession Cam***_

_**Viola grinned,"Surprise! Tae kwon doe is great to know."**_

_***End Confession cam***_

Spencer stretched in his dark blue swimming trunks and black baggy T as he pulled off his cap to dive in, still wearing his aviators. However, he stopped as he saw Mark sitting under a tree, still fully clothed and staring with wide eyes into the water. He approached the green eyed teen and sat next to him, raising a brow," Are you okay? Mark, was it?"

"Y-Yeah,"Mark said, giving a shaky sigh, "I-I just... can't swim..."

"Oh...," Spencer said, looking out on the water. Mark just gave a light laugh,"I don't like taking off my shirt either."

"Me neither,"Spencer said,"Do... you want me to get your card for you?"

"No, I'll just let Chris put me on a team. It can't be that bad, ri-"

"Or~! I can get one for you~!," B.B. said, immediately siding up to Mark and wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her ample chest to his back,"Vi-vi was right! You're back _is _strong! Are you _sure _you don't swim?"

"Ah-Aha, no...I-If you can p-please...," Mark said, shifting uncomfortably. Spencer only smirked and stood,"Have fun with that, dude..." With that, Spencer dived into the water.

_***Confession Cam***_

_**B.B. giggled and crossed her arms,"Out of all the guys, Andrew and Mark are probably the most innocent, and therefore, the most easy to manipulate...But then again, something about Mark puts me off..."**_

_***End Confession Cam***_

* * *

"Geez, he calls this a challenge?," Kayden said, flipping the card he snatched over, floating on his back. He frowned as he got the Jake of Spades, and sighed. Crystal, dressed in a teal bikini, slipping just out of his vision, smirked as she dunked his head in and swam away. Kayden, however, was lifted back up by Chef and landed face first into the water.

Michiko, looking adorable in her white polka dotted red skirtkini, giggled as she idly twirled her five of diamonds.

**_*Confession Cam*_**

**_Michiko laughed loudly,"Kayden had that one coming!"_**

**_*End Confession Cam*_**

Kayden dragged himself to shore, pushing his hair back from his eyes, water dripping from his black full body swimsuit. Andrew also laughed, dressed in bright red swim trunks, his card beside him.

"I guess I should get mine too...," Cinder said as he stood from his spot in the shade, simply peeling off his shirt and walking into the water. However, as soon as he moved to dive, B.B. popped up and promptly headbutted him in the face,"Mark, honey! I got our cards!"

As Cinder fell back into the water, an air-horn shook everyone from what they were doing,"Attention everyone! Its time to meet up at the food tent! Bring you cards and grab the fallen!," Chris shouted through a megaphone, looking at Cinder in particular.

* * *

Everyone, changed back into their normal garments, stood around two tables, looking at their cards. Cinder, However, simply sat at a random table, massing with a lighter. Chris finally showed up at the tent, grinning,"Well, what a first challenge! Too bad this wasn't an elimination, or Cinder would be out faster than Ezekiel was in season one!" Said teen simply shrugged and shot a glare at B.B., who gigged and winked.

Andrew spoke up just then,"What do the cards have to do with sorting our teams!" Michiko nodded,"Same question..."

"Thats easy!,"Chris replied,"Everyone with a red suit, stand to the left to be Team Darts. Everyone with a black suit, to the right for Team Spud!"

Trix, Sebastian, Spencer, Mark, Crystal, and Viola stood to the right.

Sylvia, Michiko, Andrew, B.B, Howie, and Kayden stood to the left. Chris blinked,"Oh, would you look at that, we have an uneven number..." He turned to look at Cinder, then smirked,"Looks like you're out! Later dude!"

"... GOD FUCKING DAMMIT,"Cinder said, throwing the open lighter down. The fire went out against the sand, which made him even angrier,"Fine. Fine. Fuck this bullshi-"

"Ooor you can stay under Chef's watch. Chef~!" At the call, Chef came out and put his large hand on Cinder's shoulder. Cinder seemed to hesitate, before choking out,"D-Do I still get a shot at the million?"

"Nope, but you get the pampering of one of the crew!,"Chris offered. Cinder smirked as everyone else ranted indignately,"I'm in."

"Good. For the rest of you, heres dinner!," Chris said, in the moment that a delivery boy brought a huge stack of pizzas. Everyone stopped ranting and cheered, swarming to the tables. With that, the tables were filled with mindless chatter of the new teams.

* * *

**Can I get a Hoo-rah for abrupt endings? Anyways, send in suggestions for ships and more opinions of characters if you please ^^****_  
_**


End file.
